I know
by BecBoc
Summary: *one shot* They kept telling me it wasn't my fault, but in reality all of us knew it was. The divorce application was complete all that now waited was its finalization…and then my family would be gone. Forever.  Niley friendship/Miam


**I know.**

They kept telling me it wasn't my fault, but in reality all of us knew it was.

The pressure that constricted both of them wasn't their choice, it was completely mine and it had just come to a point where nothing could function anymore. I pleaded with them to reconsider, not for my sake but for Noah's and Braison but it seemed that this had been happening right under all of our noses for a long time, and there was nothing I could do to alter their decision. I felt so weak and useless that I couldn't do a single thing to stop this, the divorce application was complete now all that waited was its finalization…and then my family would be gone. Forever.

I stared at the T.V, tears in my eyes as I watched E! News, how could I let this happen to my family? I was supposed to hold them together, not let everything fall apart into a million pieces. Why had I been so self-centered with my career?

Memories resurfaced of the day before yesterday when mom and dad sat us down. We knew something was wrong, but none of us could believe it when they said the one word, which completely killed me. My little sister was crying and screaming at them, Braison just looked away in shock…and me, well after pleading I just got up and walked away from it, guilt consuming my every movement as I walked out of the house I though was "happy".

This was my entire fault, and I couldn't fix it.

I heard the vibrating and let my eyes fall to look at the floor, my phone slowly vibrated along it but I glanced away. I hadn't spoken to anyone from my family in two days, knowing that it would be easier to block myself in, then face the truth's surrounding my parents. I turned my attentions back to the T.V but my phone wouldn't give up as I finally leaned forward and snatched the vibrating piece of plastic.

_Demi._

I shook my head taking in a deep breath as I pressed accept. I had to talk to her, she'd get worried...

"Hey Dems, what up?"

There was silence on the other line as I turned the T.V off.

"Where are you?" Demi asked as I looked around my nearly completed, but not really livable house that I'd found sanctuary in.

"My house?"

"Which one?"

"Why?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Because…"

"Well let's just say I'd rather live in the one under construction, then the one that has been absolutely destroyed." I whispered as there was another silence on the line, which was so unlike Demi to not know what to say. It was like I could feel the presence of more then my best friend hanging onto the words I was saying.

"I'm sorry." Demi whispered as I gave a laugh.

"It's not your fault…It's mine."

"Miley…."

The second I heard that voice I frowned, of course he just had to be in on this. I could imagine Nick and the guys all sitting together in Brazil or where ever the hell they were crowed around Demi using her like a hostage, because they knew I would never answer one of their calls. I moved to hang up the phone, but as my fingers lingered over the red button I felt myself hesitate...

"This isn't your fault." Nick whispered.

"Oh it is,"

"Miley it's not." Kevin stated.

I gave a huff annoyed, "I answered the phone for Demi, not all of you."

"We're trying to help-"

"I don't need help. My little sisters needs help to understand how love can just disappear, my brother needs help in working out who he'd rather live with. I don't need help…not from anyone." I stated annoyed, they had no right to think I needed help when I was the one who had caused this whole break down.

"Miley." Joe whispered,

"Nick, Joe, Kevin just go AWAY." I yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU."

I heard a button pressed and gave a sigh, as there was a bunch of muffled talk. I sunk deeper into the couch playing with top annoyed that I'd been so stupid to even answer the freaking phone.

"Okay right-"

"NO!" I yelled at Nick, "I don't want to talk to you."

"Bad luck you are."

"Nick please…"

"No, we are talking alone about this." Nick stated as I heard a door slam on the other end of the line, "Right we know the basics and that's all I need to know, but Miley this isn't your fault. How could you parents getting divorced possibly be your fault?" He questioned as I imagined him miles away pacing the room while pushing his hand through his curls, like Nick always did when he got angry.

"Because it is…"

"Miley it's not-"

"I ruin everything, I ruined us, I ruined it with Justin, I ruined it with my parents."

"Miley you did not-"

"YES I did."

Nick gave a sigh as a tear rolled down my face, "Miley okay first up, you didn't ruin us. We split not because of you but because it just wasn't working, like with your parents it's just not working…and you can't blame that on anyone okay. It's fate what happened to them, and no way was it you who caused all this. They made the decision to get divorced, not you."

"I made the decision to become famous!" I hissed in reply.

"Do you really think that would have made a difference?"

"Of course it would have!"

"Miley it's been seventeen years and most of the time you've been famous, look at this way if they could deal for all that time why couldn't they now? It's not the fame, or you it's just they aren't in love anymore…and that's all there is to it." Nick whispered as I sniffled looking across the room.

"I just…everything was perfect-"

"And it still is, look at 're still the Miley _Stewart _the world wide superstar and don't forgot you're caring boyfriend!"

"Who is in Australia." I retorted,

"But you have him, and that is prove enough that you don't ruin everything. Look is Liam still around? Yes. Am I still your best friend? Yes. Is your family going to be okay? Yes, because they have you in it and even at the worst of times you can make me people smile, which is why you should be with Braison, Noah, Trace and Brandi because they need to smile Miley." Nick stated deadly serious as I nodded…maybe he had a point.

"I just don't want to cry in front of them."

"Why not? You're upset."

"I know but-"

"They're crying too Miley, it's not just you."

I dwelled on everything Nick had said, and although in my head it all made sense it didn't make my heart feel any better. I gave a sigh confused, how did he always make me see things like this? Whenever I thought something negative, Nick always managed to make it a positive even when I didn't want it to be one. I stood up thinking about it,

"So I should go over there…back home?"

"Yes, but not tonight. Go tomorrow, take the day off work and spend some time with your siblings." Nick stated as I nodded looking around my house, I really couldn't live here any longer.

"You going to be okay?" Nick asked as I shrugged,

"Only time will tell."

Nick gave a weak laugh on the other end, as I let the first real smile in three days come to my face, "You'll be fine, here I'm putting you back on loudspeaker so you can talk to everyone. And don't say no okay…they want to say they are sorry, just let them Miley."

"Fine."

I listened to the door open and more muffled voices filled my ears,

"Is she okay?" Demi asked,

"Right you're on loudspeaker."

"You okay Miles?" Joe repeated and I sighed,

"No, I'm not at all. I will be though, I'll just slowly work through this like everything else. It'll be fine, think…double Christmas presents and birthday presents." I stated trying to some how put a positive spin on the terrible situation, which in return I got a small laugh from Demi.

"That's good, this isn't your fault." Demi whispered.

"I know."

It felt weird saying that, but I suppose it wasn't my fault and Nick had made me see that. I heard a car come into my driveway as I frowned turning around confused, "Hey I got to go someone is at the house. Dems I'll call you tomorrow? Good luck with the show…and Nick thanks. You have no idea how much you annoy me at times, but then you say stuff like that and I realize why you're so important in my life. Bye guys." I muttered as I could just see them smiling on the other line.

"Bye Miley, tell your visitor from me that he needs to look after you." Nick stated and I moved towards the door confused,

"Why?"

"You'll see." Demi chirped, "Bye Miles love you."

The phone went dead as I reached the door and opened it. I looked up expecting one of my siblings, or worse my mom or dad yet instead I stared up at the one person I actually needed. It took me a moment to realize I was crying and instantly his arms were around my body pulling me into a huge comforting hug. I cuddled against his t-shirt as he kissed the side of my head…This is just what i needed, some one to prove to me that love still existed.

"I flew back as soon as I heard…Nick called me. Although I had a little difficulty finding where you were, Demi just rang to tell me you were at this house."

I pulled away looking up at Liam who stared at me worried, "I'm so sorry Miley, if I could change everything for you I would. You will always have me and your friends okay, and that will never change." Liam whispered cupping my face with one of his hands as I nodded.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N- **Don't shoot me! I know it was a Miam end, but Nick was in it okay! And he helped! I'm so sad Tish and Billy are getting a divorce, but hopefully everything is for the best! So I should be studying for my English exam tomorrow, but decided to write this instead :P Hope everyone is having a great day or night... :D xxx


End file.
